Half Tone Lady
Romanized Title Half Tone Lady Japanese Title Half Tone Lady English Title Half Tone Lady Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1988 Romaji Mada kimaranai konya no doresu ga Houridasareta mama beddo no ue de Futekusareteru kimi no hitomi wa Mou dareka no ude no naka dakareteru Tokei wa shiran kao hanayaida feeling Dai tsuzukeru no sa Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, kokoro midasarete Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, tasogare he no prologue Mujaki na furiko ha-to de yurete Isshouni furueteru shinkou no manikua Asebanda koe makichirashite mitemo Mou imagoro dare mo ga dancing on the floor Okiniiri no bara-do marude ima wa Busahou na rock 'n roll Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, kokoro midasarete Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, tasogare he no prologue Okiniiri no bara-do marude ima wa Busahou na rock 'n roll shout it out Fool for the love .... Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, kokoro midasarete Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, tasogare he no prologue Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind half tone lady Fool for the love Japanese まだ決まらない 今夜のドレスが ほうりだされたままの ベットの上で ふてくされてる 君の瞳は もう誰かの腕の中 抱かれてる 時計は知らん顔 華やいだ feeling 奪い続けるのさ Fool for the love,half tone lady Cool down your mind 心みだされて Fool for the love,half tone lady Cool down your mind 黄昏へのプロローグ 無邪気な振り子 ハートで揺れて 一緒に震えてる深紅のマニキュア あせばんだ声 まきちらしてみても もう今頃 誰もがdancing on the floor お気に入りのバラード まるで今は 無作法なRock'n roll Fool for the love,half tone lady Cool down your mind 心みだされて Fool for the love,half tone lady Cool down your mind 黄昏へのプロローグ お気に入りのバラード まるで今は 無作法なRock'n roll Fool for the love… Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind 心みだされて Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind 黄昏へのプロローグ Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind half tone lady Fool for the love English Having not yet decided this evening's dress You throw yourself on the bed Your eyes are sulky But you're already being held in someone's arms Ignoring the clock, it was a brilliant feeling Will it keep going? Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, discover your heart Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, prologue to the twilight An innocent pendulum sways the heart Trembling together with your crimson manicure Your panting voice gets lost Because now everyone is dancing on the floor Your favorite ballad now seems As if it's crude rock 'n roll Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, discover your heart Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, prologue to the twilight Your favorite ballad now seems As if it's crude rock 'n roll shout it out Fool for the love .... Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, discover your heart Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind, prologue to the twilight Fool for the love, half tone lady Cool down your mind half tone lady Fool for the love